


Jack tells the Others about his little crush.

by Rosi345



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: AU, Elsa is a good big sister, Everyone but Elsa laughs, Flynn is a bit of an asshole, Jack doesn't get friendly laughing, JackRabbit is mentioned, Multi, Oneshot, Second fic while not even finishing the first one., Weird Sense 8 AU, sorry - Freeform, yay.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosi345/pseuds/Rosi345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a crush on Bunny, he feels like he should tell his friends. It's as embarrassing as you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack tells the Others about his little crush.

The first one he told was Merida.   
That was a mistake.

She immediately went face down on the dinner table, clutching at her stomach, and shaking with laughter as her mother looked concerned, her dad laughed along, and her little brothers, looked confused.

"What? Do you have to laugh so hard? Was it that obvious?!" The spirit demanded. The redhead didn't answer and kept laughing but now she was banging the table. It went on that way for the rest of his time there... 

And he was back in Norths shop.   
North looked a bit annoyed, like he was calling him for awhile, Tooth looked worried, Sandy looked- well he didn't seem concerned, and Bunny was looking at him with a look, the 'did you get laughed at? I want pictures.' Look. Ugh... He knew the guy's expressions, he was doomed. DOOMED.

 

The next ones he told were Rapunzel and Flynn.  
It was fun.

Punz TRIED to be sympathetic, but...her boyfriend was laughing his ass off. hysterically.   
"YOU JUST-PFFTTTTTHAHAHA-NOTICEDHAAAAAAHAHAHA!"  
She glared at him and looked back at the shorter boy. "Um, Jack? Everyone kinda...knew already."  
"HOW?! I just figured it out!"   
"Listen Frosty,-pfff- you talk about him- all the time mind you! You've been making flowers in your SNOWflakes, and you pester him like a kid pulling pigtails."  
"Flynn, you didn't have to laugh like that!"  
"C'mon, Blondie, he didn't know! At all! That's hilarious!"

Oh... They're not courting yet...revenge.  
"Ah well, speaking of flowers, and people who want to steal them-"   
He flew up to avoid the older(physically!) mans tackle. "Don't you DARE Frosty!" The thief yelled pointing a finger at the spirit.   
The immortal teen scoffed, "Gotta catch me first!" And the rest of the visit was filled with flying away from a pissed off man. 

 

After that, he told Hiccup.  
Annoying.

The boy snickered. He punched him. "Ow, pft, okay, OK! stop hitting me!" "Everyone laughs! Was it really that obvious?!" The teen yelled to the only person around who could hear him. "I'm sorry," the young man held up his hands "but... Yeah It was that obvious." "How obvious?" "Remember when I had that crush on Astrid?" "Really?" "Really." Jack shoved his face into his hands, Hiccup patted his back in sympathy. 

 

Then he told Hiro.  
It was pretty simple.

"You really didn't know?"  
"Nope."   
"I'm sorry but that's hilarious."  
"Everyone thinks so."  
"Then I'm not sorry!"  
"I hate you all."  
"We love you too~"

 

Last he told Elsa.  
To be frank she was the easiest.

"I really do like him, ya know."  
"That's okay."  
"You're sure?"  
"Jackson Overland, you don't need our permission to have a crush."  
"... I don't care what Anna says you're a good sister."  
"........thanks Jack."

He won't tell Bunny... Not yet. Or possibly not ever. But It's nice that the others know.


End file.
